


A good neighbor

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [19]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Tobias and Tris are neighbors. Tris’ apartment is icy cold and she looks for refuge from the low temperatures in the arms of her handsome neighbor.





	A good neighbor

A good neighbor

Prompt: Tobias and Tris are neighbors. Tris' apartment is icy cold and she looks for refuge from the low temperatures in the arms of her handsome neighbor.

Tobias's POV

It's Saturday afternoon and I'm finally reading the book I started in June. Since there are two weeks left until the New Year I might as well finish one book from the several I wanted to read this year. I'm sitting in my favorite armchair in my living room when someone bangs on my door. I groan and put the book down on the coffee table. I walk toward the front door, and look through the peephole to see who is disturbing me. To my surprise, it's my next door neighbor Tris. I immediately open the door.

"Hi," she says a little shy.

"Hi," I say and smile. We haven't talked much, the occasional "hi" or "bye" or sometimes we borrow stuff like sugar or milk. I actually never needed them I just tried to see her. But then one day her boyfriend opened her door and gave me a dirty look.

"Sorry to bother you, but my apartment is freezing cold and the building manager said it'll take a while until they can fix it. Apparently, the entire west side of the building is affected," she explains.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I say and look at her. She is dressed as if she is going out, although it's snowing heavily and it's freezing outside.

"I was wondering if I can stay here until they fix the problem," she asks averting her gaze.

"Sure, come in." I step aside so that she can come in and help her with her coat. She takes off her boots and I offer her some guest house slippers. She steps inside my apartment and looks around.

"Wow, it's really nice here," she says taking it in for the first time.

"Yeah, well," I say embarrassed all of a sudden. It's clean and everything but sometimes it feels like just a space. It lacks the homey touch.

"No, really. Do you live here alone?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay," she says awkwardly.

We sit down and start talking casually, but somehow I soon feel comfortable around her to talk about more meaningful stuff. This is how I learn that we both are into the same things. And we both volunteer at the same soup kitchen.

"Get out. I've never seen you there," I say smiling.

"When do you usually volunteer?" she asks.

"Sundays," I tell her.

"Ah, that's why. I go Saturdays."

"We should go the same day so that we can hang out more often," I say before I can stop myself. I don't want her to think I'm a weirdo and I definitely don't want any trouble, especially since she's someone's girlfriend.

"Yeah, we should," she says smiling. What? Did she just say that?

"Really?" I ask like a dumb school boy.

"Yeah, really," she says her smile widening.

"Would your boyfriend join us?" I ask tentatively. I don't want to do it if he will be there.

"Uh, no," she says and turns serious. "I don't have a boyfriend," she adds. What? No boyfriend? Since when?

"I'm sorry," I say awkwardly. I don't even know why I said that. I'm such a moron.

"Don't be. He was a real jerk and cheated on me," she confesses.

"What? Why would he cheat? I mean, you are so gorgeous and smart and funny. If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't even see other women let alone think of them or fuck them," I say bluntly without hesitation, but then after I said all that I realize that she might think I am hitting on her.

"That's sweet," she says after a long pause. "I mean, not the whole crap you said," she says with a chuckle, "but it's sweet you are trying to cheer me up. But don't bother. Eric and I weren't really that close. He was nice at first, but then I saw the real him and the real him was shitty. I kind of expected him to cheat and during an argument about two months ago he slipped up and confessed he cheated. I jumped on the opportunity and broke things off. I had told him from the very beginning that cheating is a no go and a deal breaker. So, in the end it was better this way."

"Wow," I say, not really knowing how to reply if at all.

"Yeah. How about you? You have a girlfriend?"

"No," I answer quickly, maybe too quick because she raises an eyebrow and looks at me skeptically.

"Really? A hot guy like you has no girlfriend?" she asks half amused half nervous. Wait, did she just say I'm hot? I start grinning.

"Nope, no girlfriend," I say confidently.

"Boyfriend?" she asks unsure.

"What? No. I'm straight. I just don't have a girlfriend at the moment," I say. But I'd love one. A five feet blonde one with stormy blue-gray eyes and a behind that makes me drool all over the carpet.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," she says embarrassed.

"It's okay."

I decide to get over this awkward moment by trying to get to know her better. I tell her that I'm currently trying to finish the book I started months ago which leads to us discussing books, which then leads to movies and TV shows and further to music. When we get hungry I order us a pizza and while eating she tells me about her family, while I tell her something about mine. I never had so much fun hanging with a girl before. While I'm still incredibly attracted to her I can have an honest, mature conversation with her. And when it's not a mature one it's a silly one filled with jokes or silly stories. It's so easy to be myself around her.

It's almost nine p.m. when she goes into her apartment to check the heat, but I can tell as we step inside that it's still out. I boldly offer her to spend the night at my place. She looks conflicted at first, but after I assure her it's fine and that I'll take the couch she agrees. She goes into her bedroom to retrieve some sleep wear and returns a minute later with a small bag.

"Your apartment is nice," I say as I look around and see how cozy it looks like. I'm sure it would be cozier if the heat would work.

"Thanks."

We return to my apartment and as I let her get ready in my bathroom I prepare the couch for myself and just as I want to go into my bedroom to change the sheets for her to sleep in new ones she shakes her head.

"I'll take the couch. You already did enough for me," she says with a smile.

"Please, I insist," I say.

"Tobias, that couch is way too small for you," she says with a chuckle.

After trying to convince her to let me take the couch we finally agree that it'll be better for her to do it instead. But as I head toward my bedroom to change into my own sleepwear I decide to check on her. She sits on the couch reading the book I was reading earlier before she came. I watch her for a moment before I join her.

"I can't understand how you didn't devour this already?" she asks while still looking at the book. "I'd like to devour you," I think to myself.

"I work a lot and sometimes I'm too tired when I get home. And to be honest a few times I misplaced it," I say with a chuckle. She looks up and gives me an adorable smile and I can't keep myself from leaning in and kissing her sweet lips. I almost expect her to pull away and slap me over the face but as soon as the shock wears off she returns my kiss. She pulls back slightly and smiles.

"I was hoping you would do that," she says with a blush on her cheeks.

"You did?" I ask smiling goofily.

"Yeah," she says and bites her bottom lip.

"Can I do it again?" I ask.

"Absolutely," she replies grinning.

I lean in again and close my eyes. I let my lips meet her soft ones and tentatively cup her face in my palm, as my left arm snakes around her. I pull her closer and feel how she melts against me. Tris lets the book fall down but neither of us cares.

We somehow end up with her straddling my lap while we make out passionately. I can't believe how lucky I am. The girl I've liked for so long not only is here in my apartment but she's single and kissing me. What a lucky bastard I am!

I play with the hem of her shirt and expect her to slap my hand away but instead she surprises me by breaking our kiss only to pull her shirt over her head. To my surprise she isn't wearing a bra. I don't know how I didn't notice this earlier. She smiles softly at me and remains still as I stare into her eyes, mesmerized by them. I let my hands encircle her small body, pulling her closer to me as I connect our lips once more.

The tender kiss is soon replaced by a demanding one, full of heat and desire and I feel myself harden beneath her hot core. I can feel her grinding against me, which causes me to growl loudly. If we keep this up I will definitely sport a very hard boner.

"Tris, if we don't stop," I start saying, but I'm interrupted.

"Do you want to stop?" she asks as she bites my bottom lip lightly. I shake my head no and she smiles. "Me neither," she says with a cute smirk. I crash my mouth over hers and stand up. Tris wraps her legs around my waist and her arms lock around my neck, while both my arms are wrapped securely around her small frame. I press her flush against me and can't wait to feel her naked skin against mine.

I walk into my bedroom and lie her down on my bed. I watch her for a moment. She looks so beautiful. Her head is tilted slightly to the right, her eyes have darkened with lust, her eyelids seem heavy but she is staring at me. Her breathing has increased and her chest is rising with each intake of breath and falls each time she exhales. Her lips are parted and the way they look wet they beckon me to kiss them. I let my gaze travel downwards and for a moment longer I linger taking in her nakedness or at least as much as I can see. I can only wonder what hides beneath her PJ pants.

"This won't work," she says pulling me out of my daydream. I look up into her eyes, and furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What won't work?" I ask curiously, hoping she didn't change her mind.

"You are overdressed for this occasion," she says with a smirk.

I pull my shirt over my head, and my pants with boxers down all in one swift move, wanting to be ready for her. Her grin widens, and she licks her lips like a predator watching its prey. I am so turned on right now, that I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't get to touch her soon.

She lifts herself up on her elbows, looking at me seductively. She beckons me with her right index finger, while biting her lower lip. I take a step toward the bed wanting to kneel down between her parted legs, but realize she is still wearing pants. I reach out to grab them by the hem, and pull them down slowly. Tris is watching me the whole time, but as I notice the pants sliding over her hips I see that she isn't wearing panties either. I smirk, and look up at her. A slight blush is coloring her cheeks, and she looks adorable as she tilts her head to the side.

I lean forward as the pants expose her already dripping sex, and plant a soft kiss to her mound. Her scent is filling my nostrils, and I fell my already hard cock twitch in anticipation. I have waited so long for this, and now that it is finally happening I feel like a boy again about to play with his favorite toy.

I discard her pants, and settle between her legs. I resume kissing her, all the while my cock seeking her entrance on its own volition. I rub myself against her nubbin, and watch as her breathing becomes erratic, and the blush on her cheeks deepens and spreads all over her face and chest.

I leave her sweet lips, and kiss down her neck to her collarbone, tracing the bone with the tip of my tongue. I then kiss my way down to her beautiful breasts. They aren't too big, just right to fill my palms. Do I look at a woman's boobs when I pass her on the street? Sure. But who wouldn't if said boobs defy everything that's natural. No, I rather want a girl who is all natural, no plastic surgery. I kiss the soft flesh of her breasts, and gently circle her already erect nipples. I alternate between both mounds but then move further south. I kiss a trail down toward her naval. I feel her squirm beneath me, and as I look up I see her with her eyes closed, and one hand kneading one boob, while the other one is still engulfed in my palm.

I smile to myself as I revel in her pleasure, and force myself not to cum, as I see her bite her lip again. The anticipation is killing me, and while I want to prolong this wonderful experience, I know I won't be able to hold on much longer.

I go to where I know she needs me right now, and place my face right in front of her bald pussy. I lick my own lips in anticipation. I grab her thighs, making sure she remains spread like this, and dart out my tongue. I swipe it over her folds, and feel her shudder. I do it again, and this time she moans loudly. Boldly, I start lapping at her delicious tasting womanhood, alternating between licks and thrusting my tongue inside of her, I get intoxicated by her scent and nearly come when I feel her buck her hips toward my face. An orgasm washes over her, and I can hear her panting frantically. I don't stop my ministrations, until she finally calms down. I emerge from the end of the bed, and crawl on top of her. I look at her flushed face, her bruised lip, and her glazed over eyes with lust. I crash my mouth over hers, and soon we succumb to a passionate, feverish kiss, that threatens to turn into a wildfire that won't be put out easily.

"I need you," she pants. I kiss her lips again, and then reach for my nightstand. I try to find a condom in there, but when I can't find one, I reluctantly sit up, and look through it more thoroughly.

"Son of a bitch!" I curse when I realize I don't have any. Damn! I was just about to have sex with this gorgeous woman, and now I can go take a cold shower. Might as well go sleep in her freezing apartment to calm my raging boner down. Fuck!

"What is it?" she asks confused.

"I don't have a condom," I say frustrated and in defeat. I lean down, covering her body with mine, and keep myself from screaming. She reaches out to wrap her arms around me. She rubs my back slowly, and I find her touch soothing and calming.

"I'm on the pill, and I'm clean," she suddenly says.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, I'm on the pill, and I'm clean. So, if you are clean, and you know, want to do it bare," she offers. I lift myself a little to look into her sparkling eyes, and when a small smile forms on her face I kiss her lovingly.

"I'm clean, too. Are you sure?" I ask her, just to be clear that this is what she wants. She nods her head, and then pulls me closer to her, wrapping one arm around my back, and the other around my neck.

We start making out again, and when the tension between us has built up again, I detach my lips from hers, look down our bodies, grab my throbbing cock, and rub it against her slickness. Her moans encourage me to proceed, and for the first time in my life, I enter a woman completely bare. And it is glorious!

I push inside her, stretching her around my girth, while watching her face. I know I'm not huge, but I'm not small either. And in the past some girlfriends complained that I was being to rough. But with her it's different. It's like she was made to take my cock. When I'm finally fully sheathed, she opens her eyes, and smiles at me.

"Wow! That's one big fella," she says with a chuckle.

"It's not too big?" I ask her, wanting to know I'm not hurting her.

"No. It's perfect," she tells me reassuringly.

I kiss her again, and start moving inside her comforting folds. She feels so good, it's almost as if I'm in heaven, making love to an angel. Wow, that was mushy. Good thing my friends didn't hear that. I rock myself in and out of her, and when she pulls me closer, lifting her hips in time to meet mine, I increase my pace.

"You feel so good," I tell her panting.

"You do too. Tobias," she says, and I stop. She starts giggling, which makes me give her a questioning look. "Don't stop. Just go harder. I am not as fragile as I seem," she says with a chuckle. I smile, and bend forward to kiss her again, while at the same time slamming myself harder into her. She lets out a guttural moan, bucking her hips upward.

As I continuously increase both my pace and the force of my thrusts, I attach my lips to her neck, sucking and biting the heated flesh, while one hand thoroughly kneads her breast. I slam hard into her, making her cry out in pleasure, feeling her getting closer to another release as I feel my own speeding toward me. I let go of her boob, and hold myself up on my elbows, one on each side of her head, burying my face in her soft blonde curls, thrusting fast and shallow into her, until her walls clench down on my so hard I stop breathing for a moment and come so hard I think I actually passed out.

I fall spend on top of her, taking in as much oxygen as my lungs can hold, panting as if I just ran a marathon.

It takes me a minute or so to remember she is still trapped beneath me, and I lift myself off on my elbows, staring into her beautiful gray-blue eyes.

"Sorry for crushing you," I tell her. She shakes her head, and smiles widely.

"It's okay. I didn't mind. And wow," she adds. I bend down again capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, before rolling on my side, pulling her with me. I am still buried to the hilt inside of her, and I can feel how my cum is starting to leak out, but none of us seem to care.

"That was the best sex I ever had," I tell her honestly.

"For me too. Wanna go again?" she asks surprising me a little. I chuckle, kiss her forehead, and pull her closer.

"I need a minute to catch my breath, but then I'm ready for round two," I tell her excited. I can't believe I just had sex with her, and that I'm going to have sex again. I'm a god damn lucky son of a bitch!

"That's okay. You just lie back, and let me do all the work now," is all she is saying before pushing me on my back, moving on top of me, and starting to kiss her way down.

Have I mentioned that I'm a lucky son of a bitch?


End file.
